Best of Both Worlds
by Jobrowhoa
Summary: Niley OneShot;;; Nick's mad about Liam & Miley, so he decides to drop by Miley's house with a request of his needs to be taken care of. Miley may be dating Liam, but Hannah's not. RATED M FOR A REASON.


Nick's eyes scanned his navy blue ceiling as he laid in his bed, on his black sheets. It was eleven at night, and he couldn't sleep, at all. It seems as if the same dream had been playing in his head repeatedly ever since the Oscar's after party. He couldn't deny that he was jealous. He also couldn't deny that that night he had experienced multiple dirty dreams about ripping that dress off of her delicious body that he hadn't touched in forever. I mean who didn't want to feel Miley's goodies? She was practically the most famous teen in the world. In fact, she basically was. Not only that, but she could proudly say that she took Nick Jonas's virginity, and, was the only woman ever to give him a boner. In his own self defense, he had her virginity as well.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy, got my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city." He sang out loud to himself. At this rate, he was doing anything to entertain himself.

"Something, something, something, beer." He sang. "Fuck, forgot the lyrics…. Again." He swung his legs over his king sized bed and got on his two feet. Stumbling over to his slippers, he slipped them on and turned the lights on of his room. "I think I should pay Miley a visit." He said with a smirk growing on his face.

He was known to get sparks of confidence at random moments, and being bored and restless, it was a good time. He was quite the conceited fellow, and to him, he was irresistible. He hadn't put the moves on taken Miley yet, but he knew once he did she'd drop everything for him… --Or so he thought.

Departing from his room, he walked down the long spiral staircase, and grabbed his house key. Unlocking the door, he stepped out into the breezy California air. "Don't be a little bitch with your chitchat…" He hummed while skipping along the dark streets. He approached the gated house, and pressed in the code. He watched as the gate opened, giving him access to the house. Closing it, and watching it lock, he smiled before walking along the stones. He knew she was home alone; Demi had told him. He ran his fingers through his hair, with a cocky smile, before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" He heard her voice chime in. He stood their patiently at the door until it swung open, leaving him face to face with his exgirlfriend.

"Miley, I missed you." He smirked. "A lot." He ran his hand up her tan arm and gave her a heart attack inducing smile.

"Nick…" She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice cracking nervously. She couldn't deny it; when it came to Nick, her self control was at a minimum.

"Just thought I would drop by." The sexy 17 year old smiled sweetly, with a bit lip. "How's…Liam?" He said, his voice soaked in jealously.

"He's good." She smiled; the two still standing at the doorway. He walked past her, slipping his slippers off. "I didn't know I invited you inside." Her voice drowned in sarcasm.

"Oh well." He grinned, cheek to cheek. "So Miss Miley, how has your career been going?" He ran his fingers against the cream walls of her hallway entrance.

"Fine." She hissed, annoyed at the boy who had dropped by without notice. "Just fine."

"Same for me Smiley." A growing smirk fell across his face as he stepped closer to her. "I've missed my Miley." He whispered, running his fingertips across her plump lips.

"Stop it." She hissed. "And leave."

"Am I intimating you?" He asked with a laugh. "I was just simply saying hello."

"And trying to come onto me."

"Well is it working?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"That doesn't answer my question; is it working?"

"I don't need you and your horny self trying to get me into my own bed."

"Is it working?" He asked, repeating the question she continued to avoid.

"Leave. Now."

He took another step closer, letting his hands run along her hips. "Answer the question and I'll go." He whispered into her ear, causing her to shake a bit.

"No."

"No what?" His hands moved to her stomach, as his fingertips hit the waist band of her pajama pants.

"No you aren't." She croaked.

"I'm not what?" He slid his hand into her pants, letting his hand glide down the smooth and hairless skin, until it hit her center's beginning.

"You aren't turning me on…" She whispered.

"Oh am I not?" He asked surprised as his finger began to wiggle around inside her underwear.

He heard her breath quicken, as his hand began to explore her hidden treasures so to speak.

"Stop." She attempted to say. She lost her ability to speak as his fingers were pushed inside of her, causing her to let out a sudden scream.

"Seems you're enjoying this." He whispered as he nipped on her earlobe. He moved his fingers gently in and out, building up a slow pace to drive her insane.

"Nick," she gasped "I-I can't." Her voice cracked as she let out a moan.

"Says who?" he asked with a smirk. He fingers speeded up, before slowing down causing her eyes to flutter.

"Liam." She gasped while letting out a moan.

"And he's not here, so why does it matter?" He asked before pulling his fingers out, causing her to let out a whimper. He ran his wet fingers over her inside thighs before running them slightly against her core. "He shouldn't be on your mind." He breathed.

"We can't." She admitted, slightly saddened.

He nodded before removing his hands from her lower half. He trapped her against the wall, letting his warm breath hit her tan neck. "Only you say we can't."

She was struggling. She was losing this battle completely. She couldn't deny that she wanted him so badly. Her body was betraying her. And her desire was too much to handle at this moment in time. What was going to be a peaceful night passed by eating cake and watching movies had turned into a lust encounter, one that the 17 year old couldn't resist.

"Wait here." She whispered. He pulled back, giving her room to escape. She ran up her spiral staircase, running into her room. She raised her arms into the air, grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head swiftly. She pulled her pajama pants to the ground, followed by her underwear. She quickly unclipped her bra, leaving her completely naked.

Walking into her closet, she discovered her purple lingerie, neatly boxed up. Slipping the bra on, followed by her underwear, she found her short black robe, with the letters 'HM' above the left breast. She slipped her arms through it, and tied it at the waist. Stepping in front of the mirror, she unclipped her 'Miley' necklace and laid it down on her vanity.

Tying her hair up in a bun, she wrapped the sheet around it, flatting it out. After opening her jewelry box, she grabbed the necklace with the Hannah Montana logo and clipped it on her neck. The last thing she searched for was the blonde wig that hung neatly. She picked it up, and placed it on her head. Tucking in lose hairs; she looked into the mirror before reapplying some more makeup. She stared at her reflection. She was now Hannah Montana.

She walked out of her room, playing with the tips of the blonde hair. She was so aroused; it was hard for her to think as she stumbled down half the steps. Stopping at the last part of the staircase before she'd be visible to Nick, she spoke.

"Miley is off limits." She began, caressing her chest. "Miley is dating Liam." She took a dramatic pause before taking a step forward, letting Nick see her. "But Hannah isn't."

The 17 year olds eyes scanned her body. His darkened mocha eyes started at her tan legs, up until they reached her deep blue eyes.

"And Hannah wants you; badly." She continued to walk down the stairs until she was in front of him. "Not only does she want you, but she needs you." Her voice became hoarse as she drowned into her seductive voice. "Her whole point of view has changed."

His eyes scanned her face. "So Hannah wants some quality Nicholas time?" He asked simply, a smirk appearing on his face.

She stepped over to him, running her ass along his midriff. "In other words, yes."

He bit his lip before grabbing her roughly, and slamming her into her wall. "Bedroom?" He asked, straight to the point.

She nodded desperately as he threw her over his shoulder and ran up the steps. Once reaching her room, he threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her anxiously. And for the first time that night, he let his lips touch hers.

Even under the false identity of 'Hannah Montana' neither could deny the amazing feeling they felt when they kissed. For Miley, it was nothing like how she kissed Liam, her boyfriend. And for Nick, it was nowhere near, in any way possible comparable to when he kissed his ex Selena, who commonly tasted of pickle juice.

She grabbed onto his V-neck hungered by his scent and greedily ate at his velvety lips. Nick was satisfied by her change in character. Miley indeed wanted him, but she was dating Liam. Even putting on the Hannah persona would make her feel somewhat better about cheating on her boyfriend.

She ran her fingers up the white material before pulling it hastily over his built body. Nick continued to work away at her lips, letting their tongues lap away on each other. He covered her hands with his own as she continued to feel up every inch of his chest, before moving them down to his pajama pants, which she quickly slid off of him.

He fisted his hands in her hair, pulling her face back to his so their eyes locked. "**Lets get crazy**." He whispered, purposely referencing to her song.

Nick quickly licked her chin before nibbling down her neck, until he reached her tan collar bone. Gently running his tongue along it, while pushing the robe off of her left arm. Because of that, he slipped down her other arm as well, falling to the floor. He admired her lingerie with lust filled eyes. He kissed her lips roughly before running the pad of his thump down her bare stomach, letting her shiver in his arms. Running his hands past her shoulders and around her neck, his fingers found their way to her bra clasp, which he settled them on.

Her blues eyes scanned up to his with a small whine. He smiled deviously before handling the clip, pulling each tooth out of its socket. He let his eyes caress her breasts without any touching before bringing his lips to her nipple, which he gently kissed, before hovering over. She let out a soft moan, as he continued his routine clawing, skillfully.

"**Make some noise**." He whispered as he kissed her lips again, making that the second Hannah reference of the night. She let out a whimper, cupping his cheeks while molesting his lips again. Both left in their underwear, she couldn't contain herself, much less her arousal. Of course, hers wasn't as obvious as his, since he had a tent so to speak in his Calvin Klein boxers. He pushed her back on the bed, claiming her as his own toy for that night.

"**Lets do this**." He smirked, finding his words funny and witty, since they fit right in with her alter ego. He let his fingers run through her fake blonde hair before licking her lips. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth, he lowered himself down to her lips, as his hand ran from her ankle, to her knee. "I know every sensitive spot." He began, while letting his hand slip up to her inner thigh. "And I know exactly how you like it… and want it." He smirked at her, letting his lust filled eyes connect with her hungry ones.

He ran his hand higher until it hit her panty line, giving him many reckless thoughts on what he could do to the wide known pop star. He linked his fingers in the waist band, before pulling them down off of her long, tan legs. He looked back up at her, with a playful smile.

"**It's all right here**." He smirked again at the reference, as he kissed her inner thigh, letting his hands linger on her bare treasure.

Using all of her upper body strength, she flipped the teenager over so she was straddling him. Quickly letting her fingers dab down to his boxers, she slipped them off in one swift moment, much to his admiration. She let out a devious grin, before gripping his hard manhood in her warm hand. "**I'm pumping up the party now**." She whispered against his lips, as her hands skillfully pleased the boy.

He flipped them over once again, so that her legs were spread out for him, giving him full access to whatever he wanted. Looking down at her delicates, he examined the shine showing, obviously indicating her arousal. "**Are you ready**?" He smirked again, to his reference. She mashed their lips together.

"I can't wait any longer." She groaned as he ran his member over her turned on stature. He smiled at her before nibbling at her shoulder. "Nick…." She hissed.

"What?" he asked with an innocent smile. She rolled her eyes at him before grabbing his member and running it down her damp center.

"Please me." She stated, not even as a request.

"Whatever you say…" he whispered before closing in on her ear. "Hannah." And with that, the 17 year old pushed himself inside of Miley, slipping in easily because of her own desire. She let out a squeak before hissing in pleasure. He purposely stayed, not moving an inch, to drive her insane. "Now tell me what you want… Hannah." He couldn't help but grin every time he called her that.

"Move." She begged. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Move what?" he asked again.

"Your god damn hips!" She screamed in frustration. He let a smirk slip before placing his hands on her hips.

"Alright Hannah." He let the name roll off of his tongue before moving his hips back, and forward. He watched her face go from annoyance, to her eyes shutting, and her mouth making an o-shape. He quickened his pace, enjoying watching her signs of pleasure. He could see her arching her back, and grabbing onto her lavender sheets. She wasn't making any noise, which he was used to. Miley would start out quiet, and end as loud as a train.

"Oh Nick…." She cried as she just lay on her back, letting him do all of the work. He smiled at her before moving down to kiss her.

Slamming his hips in and out of her, he felt the oncoming need to scream. "Oh shit Hannah!" He sobbed while watching her scream in response. "Come on, scream my name Montana." He whispered seductively in her ear, as his hips continued their intense motion.

"Nick!" She screamed again, as his hips increased in speed, causing both to feel the need to release. It had been a while for both of them, a while being June, and June being 10 months ago. Both were desperate for each other's touch, and sexually, they needed it. The past almost year had been hell, constant masturbation, and fantasizing hadn't done either justice.

"I'm so-" He got cut off by a sudden scream, as he continued to pounce his way in and out of her loving body. "So close…" He gasped while groaning into her blonde hair.

Miley leaned up and met his lips in a sweet kiss as before wrapping her arms around his neck, as she screamed as loud as possible, probably capable of waking up their next door neighbors. "Nick…" She sobbed as her orgasm finished, leaving her holding onto his body for dear life.

Knowing Miley was finished, his selfish want would be fulfilled as he pumped himself out harder and harder, until his eyes shut, and a loud scream erupted from his mouth. He watched as her head went back, accepting everything he was giving her. Both shivered, until he wrapped his arms around her, still in pleasure from his orgasm.

She kissed him, pulling him back on the bed with her. She moved back, only to disconnect them. Snuggling under the sheets tiredly, she felt his hands stroking the fake blonde hair out of her face. It was stuck to her cheek because of the sweat produced by their strenuous activity.

"Goodnight rock star…" she whispered, too tired to even ask him to leave. She snuggled into his bare chest, gripping the blanket around her tired body.

"Goodnight Hannah." He whispered back, kissing her temple.

---

Nick woke up and turned to the clock. 3 AM. He felt something soft pressing against, and he turned to see Miley kissing his neck. This time, she was wigless, and had her brown hair flowing across her shoulders.

"Miley?" he asked confused while lacing his fingers through her silky hair.

"Liam can fall into a hole." She murmured against his neck while licking it.

"So what was the wig for…?" he asked confused.

"So you could get the best of both worlds." She whispered huskily before rolling over to straddle him.

**HI! I've been working on this for like… 2 weeks? xD It's Dirty, but then again majority of my stories are. So this came to mind after Miam dating, but Nick OBVIOUSLY wanting Miley, so I figured hell, might as well make him seduce her, but make it clever ; ) So enjoy. OH, and Jes, you are a slut. But I love you. Brianna, you're a skank. Sophie, enjoy your Bieber vibrator and Mariel, you're a bitch. ILY : ) **

**PS; Ignore those little comments xD**

**-Jenna**


End file.
